Hinata Hyuuga
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Hinata Hyūga (日向ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she seeks to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Hyuuga-Uzumaki Hinata Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Female Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 18 in The Last, 27 in end of series Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert,, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows her to see long distances and very small objects, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, can see through visual obstructions and her opponents' internal chakra systems), Absorption (via Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists), Durability Negation (Her fighting style allows his strikes to inflect internal damage to a target), Acupuncture, Barrier Creation (via Kaiten), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation | Durable Chakra Cloak and enhanced ninjutsu capabilities with Naruto's chakra. Attack Potency: City Block level via power-scaling | Multi-City Block level (Should be possibly as strong as her cousin Neji Hyuuga, helped destroy the Tenseigan and could fight off Zetsu clones on her lonesome), The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy. Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class (Could send Juubi spawns flying with Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou) | Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level via power-scaling (Fought Zetsu clones and Juubi spawns. Withstood multiple attacks from an extremely casual Pain despite that the injuries were serious) | Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very high (Could restore BSM Naruto's chakra with no visible effort) Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with Hakke Kuushou. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Although she was criticized as a failure and unworthy to be the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata quickly honed her skills after reconciling her with cousin Neji, managing to hold her own against numerous Zetsu clones and eventually Juubi spawns during the Great Shinobi War. True to her clan's traditions, she is a specialist in close-range combat who attempts to disable her opponent by sealing off their tenketsu before going in for the finish. She also has pronounced chakra control, acting as a medical-nin and assisted in the erection of numerous seals. In addition, she produced numerous techniques of her own from what she already knew in the anime (which reappeared in side materials and the games), demonstrating creativity and ingenuity. Weaknesses: Her fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, and there is a small blind spot near the back of her neck which her vision cannot cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: HinataByakugan.gif|Hinata activating her Byakugan Byakugan's_Blind_Spot.png|A model of the Byakugan's sight range and its blind spot Chakra_Circulatory_System.PNG|The Byakugan being used to view the target's chakra network Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra clearly. Juuken (Gentle Fist): By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm.png|Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Hakke_Kūhekishō.png|Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm (with Neji) Jūho_Sōshiken.png|Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists HinataFighting.gif|Hinata attempting to attack Pain with her Twin Lion Fists Anime32Palms.gif|Hinata using a halved version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on Guren in the anime *'Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Hinata uses this jutsu in combination with Neji. *'Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists):' Hinata forms two large lion-shaped chakra shrouds around her hands, then uses them to strike an opponent. Doing so greatly increases her attacks' range and destructive power. The lion heads also drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. **'Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack:' An improved version of Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist used by Hinata after she obtained the chakra of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. This technique is increased in both strength and potential from its predecessor and, unlike the parent technique, the chakra of this technique is purple-coloured. *'Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' Hinata strikes the target a total of sixty-four times, starting with two strikes all the way up to a total of sixty-four. When struck, the target is unable to form chakra and is mostly paralyzed since the strikes target tenketsu, and she can combine it with Juho Soshiken to further increase this technique's power/ Note: Hinata has several more techniques that are unique to the anime. This profile focuses on the canon manga version, however. Key: Part I | Part II Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Note: Volume 5 Yang and Part II Hinata, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Tier 8 Category:Duplication Users